Daichi Sumeragi
' ' Daichi Sumeragi is a protoganist in Beyblade: G-Revolution and a member of the Bladebreakers. He's a rival of Tyson and his Beyblades are Strata Dragoon S, Strata Dragoon V, Strata Dragoon G, Strata Dragoon MS. About Daichi is a young and hyperactive child and is the wielder of the Bit-Beast, Strata Dragoon and is one of the strongest bladers in G-Revolution. Like Tyson, Daichi is a very strong willed Blader and never gives up. Daichi is known as the comic relief because of his air sickness, constant eating, and constant hasseling of Tyson. Where Daichi lived there were no dish, they beybladed on water, mountains, and forests so pretty much in nature itself. That was the place where beyblade originated from.He appears on Beyblade G-revolution. He never gives up in battles . Personality and Relationships Daichi is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains. He is best known for beyblading in the great outdoors as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of beyblading. He is very over-confident when he beyblades which sometimes results to him losing a beybattle. Daichi is also very persistent and never gives up. *'Father' - Daichi's father worked as a forest wood cutter, and died in an accident while trying to save his coworkers from an avalanche of cut tree trunks. Daichi's Beyblade, Strata Dragoon, was given to him by his father before he died. *'Tyson Granger:' In the Beyblade Movie, Daichi became friends with Tyson after they fought the dark beybladers which leads to him unlocking Strata Dragoon. In Beyblade G-Revoltuion they have a mixed relationship as they are constantly fighting over meaningless things even though they have quite a lot in common. Still they remain good friends. *'Grandpa Granger' - Daichi loves Tyson's Grandpa and in turn Grandpa normally takes Daichi's side in his and Tyson's arguments. Daichi is often seen doing chores for Grandpa like cutting wood. *Max Tate - After the tag-team tournament, Daichi grows attached to Max after seeing that Tyson is getting all the fame from the tournament and lives with Max and his dad. *Hilary Tachibana - Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'Hag' in the Japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. He also calls her 'Grandma'. Beyblade & Bit Beast Daichi receives Strata Dragoon from his father. It is a purple beyblade with great power. It was upgraded to Strata Dragoon Vurst when the Shadow Bladers were defeated. During Daichi's match with Mathilda, Strata Dragoon Vurst was damaged beyond repair. Kenny then created Strata Dragoon Great for Daichi. Daichi was hesitant to accept it at first but then loved it as it proved to be a superior beyblade. Daichi's Bit-Beast is Strata Dragoon which is similar to Tyson's Dragoon. Its attacks are Vurst Tornado, Vurst Cutter, Great Cutter, & Spike Saw. Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle Daichi's first true (non canon) appearance was in the Beyblade V-Force movie, Fierce Battle. Like in G-Revolution series, he appears to face Tyson and soundly defeat him in a beybattle and fails. He then tries his hardest to find away to defeat Tyson and is deceived by the Shadow Bladers but then learns to work with the Bladebreakers to defeat them. Beyblade G-Revolution Daichi is introduced into the series by challenging Tyson to a battle. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular beystadium. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi. He enters into the preliminary rounds to become the part of the Tag-team tournament and becomes the runner up until Kai leaves. Daichi later becomes Tyson's tag-team partner in the Tournament and wins with Tyson. He also becomes a part of the G-Revolutions team in the BBA vs.BEGA Tournament with the Hard Metal System Beyblade. He battles in the first round of the Justice Five Tournament against Ming-Ming and loses. Manga In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals includingHikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi. **Strata Dragoon Vurst - Vast Hurricane **Strata Dragoon Great - Strata Cutter, Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson), Dragoon Tank (w/Tyson) **Strata Dragoon Metal Spike - Spike Saw Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Annoying Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Gluttons Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Deuteragonists Category:Sidekick Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Former Idiots Category:Possessed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Butt Monkey Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Orange-Headed Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Beyblade x Rosario Vampire Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Modified Human Category:Tsundere Category:Complete Hero